mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Baldr
Baldr (también Balder o Baldur) es el dios del amor, la paz y el perdón, la justicia, la luz y pureza en la mitología nórdica. Es el segundo hijo de Odín y la diosa Frigg y tenía numerosos hermanos, como Thor o Váli. Su hermano gemelo es el dios ciego de la oscuridad, Höðr. Según el Gylfaginning, un libro de la Edda prosaica de Snorri Sturluson, la esposa de Baldr es Nanna y su hijo es Forseti. En Gylfaginning, Snorri narra que Baldr tenía el barco más grande, llamado Hringhorni, y que no hay lugar más bello que su salón, Breidablik. En el siglo XII, los relatos daneses de Saxo Grammaticus y otros cronistas danesas en latín registraron un relato evemerizado de su historia. Recopilado en Islandia en el siglo XIII, pero basado en una poesía nórdica antigua mucho anterior, la Edda poética y prosaica contiene numerosas referencias a la muerte de Baldr así como a la gran tragedia de los Æsir y precursor del Ragnarok. Nombre Jacob Grimm en su Mitología Teutónica identifica al Baldr del nórdico antiguo con Baldere del alto alemán antiguo, Palter (teónimo, Bavaria), Paltar (nombre personal) y con el inglés antiguo bealdor, baldor "señor, príncipe, rey" (usándo siempre el genitivo plural, como en gumena baldor "señor de hombres", wigena baldor "señor de guerreros", etc). El nórdico antiguo muestra su uso de la palabra como un honorífico en unos pocos casos, como en baldur î brynju (Sæm. 272b) y herbaldr (Sæm. 218b), ambos epítetos de héroes en general. Grimm localiza la etimología del nombre a *balþaz, origen del gótico balþs, inglés antiguo bald, alto alemán antiguo pald, todos significando "blanco, bueno"."Siendo rigurosos, Baldrs no tendría relación con el gótico balþs (audaz), ni Paltar con el alto alemán antiguo pald, ni Baldr con el nórdico antiguo ballr 'peligroso, fatal'. Como norma, el gótico lt es representado por el nórdico antiguo ld y el alto alemán antiguo lt: el gótico lþ por el nórdico antiguo ll y alto alemán antiguo ld. Pero el sajón antiguo y el anglosajón tienen ld en ambos casos, e incluso en gótico, nórdico antiguo y alto alemán antiguo, una raíz puede aparecer a veces en ambas formas en el mismo idioma; por lo que es posible que exista después de todo una conexión entre balþs y Baldrs , pald y Paltar." Pero la interpretación de Baldr como "el dios valiente" debe ser secundaria. Báltico (Cf. baltas lituano, balts letón) tiene una palabra que significa "el blanco, el bueno", y Grimm especula que puede originar como un préstamo báltico al proto-alemán. La tradición anglosajona y sajona tradicional, el hijo de Odín no es llamado Bealdor sino Baldag (Sajón) y Bældæg, Beldeg (Anglosajón), que muestra una asociación con el "día", posiblemente con el Día personificado como una deidad que, según señala Grimm, coincide con el significado "el brillante, el blanco, un dios" derivado del significado del baltas báltico, aduciendo además al eslavo Belobog y alemán Berhta. Testimonios thumb|300px|Mímir y Baldr consultando las Nornas. (1821-1822) por H. E. Freund. Encantamientos de Merseburg Uno de los dos encantamientos de Merseburg nombra a Baldere, pero también menciona una figura llamada Phol, considerada como un binomio de Baldr (Como en el escandinavo Falr, Fjalarr; Balderus en sajón: Fjallerus). Edda poética thumb|Esta ilustración de un manuscrito islandés del siglo XVIII muestra la muerte de Baldr. En la Edda poética la historia de la muerte de Baldr es mencionado más que presentado en profundidad. Entre las visiones que ve Völva y que describe en la profecía conocida como Völuspá está la del muérdago mortal, el nacimiento de Váli y el llanto de Frigg (estrofas 31-33). Mirando más allá, en el futuro, Völva ve una visión más brillante, cuando vuelvan Höðr y Baldr (Estrofa 62). El poema éddico de los Sueños de Baldr menciona que Baldr tenía pesadillas que luego discutían los dioses. Odín cabalga a Hel y despierta una vidente, que dice que Höðr matará a Baldr, pero Váli le vengará (estrofa 9, 11). Edda prosaica En Gylfaginning, Baldur es descrito de la siguiente manera: }} thumb|"Últimas palabras de Odín a Baldr" (1908) por W. G. Collingwood. Aparte de esta descripción, Baldr es conocido principalmente por la historia de su muerte. Su muerte se ve como el primer paso de la cadena de sucesos que llevará definitivamente a la destrucción de los dioses en Ragnarok. Baldr renacerá en el nuevo mundo, según Völuspá. Él tuvo un sueño de su propia muerte y su madre tuvo los mismos sueños. Dado que sus sueños solían ser proféticos, esto le deprimió, por lo que su madre Frigg hizo que todos los objetos de todos los reinos juraran no dañar nunca a Baldr. Todos los objetos juraron excepto el muérdago. Frigg pensó que era demasiado joven para jurar - un detalle que tradicionalmente se ha explicado con la idea de que no tenía importancia ni era amenazante para molestarse en pedirle un juramento, pero Merrill Kaplan ha discutido que refleja el hecho de que los jóvenes no eran aptos para los juramentos legales, que podían ser una amenaza en su vida posterior.Merrill Kaplan, 'Once More on the Mistletoe', in News from Other Worlds/''Tíðendi ór ǫðrum heimum: Studies in Nordic Folklore, Mythology and Culture in Honor of John F. Lindow'', ed. by Merrill Kaplan and Timothy R. Tangherlini, Wildcat Canyon Advanced Seminars Occasional Monographs, 1 (Berkeley, CA: North Pinehurst Press, 2012), pp. 36-60; books.google.com/books?isbn=0578101742. thumb|Loki guiando la flecha de Höðr Cuando Loki oye esto, hace una lanza mágica con esta planta (en algunas versiones posteriores, una flecha). Se apresuró al lugar donde los dioses pasaban el tiempo lanzándole objetos a Baldr, que rebotaban sin herirle. Loki le dio la lanza al hermano de Baldr, el dios ciego Höðr, quien mató sin saberlo a su hermano (otras versiones sugieren que Loki guió la flecha). Por este acto, Odín y la gigante Rindr dieron a luz a Váli, quien se convirtió en adulto en un día y mató a Höðr. Baldr fue quemado ceremonialmente con su barco, Hringhorni, el mayor de todos los barcos. Conforme era llevado al barco, Odín susurró a su oído. Lo que le dijo era un acertijo clave preguntado por Odín disfrazado del gigante Vafthrudnir (y que, por supuesto, no tenía respuesta) en el poema Vafthrudnismal. El acertijo también aparece en las adivinanzas de Gestumblindi en la saga Hervarar.Según Carolyne Larrington en su traducción de la Edda poética, se asume que lo que Odín susurró a Baldr fue una promesa de resurrección. El enano Litr fue pateado a la pira funeral y quemado vivo. Nanna, la esposa de Baldr, también se tiró al fuego funeral para esperar el Ragnarok, cuando se reuniría con su marido (alternativamente, murió de pena). El caballo de Baldr, con todos sus arreos, también ardió en la pira. La gigante Myrrokin, quien vino montando un lobo, llevó el barco al mar, empujándolo con tal fuerza que el fuego emitió un destello y tembló toda la tierra. Tras las súplicas de Frigg, llevadas por el mensajero Hermod, Hela prometió liberar a Baldr del inframundo si todos los objetos vivos y muertos lloraban por él. Todos lo hicieron, excepto la gigante Þökk, quien a menudo se considera el dios Loki disfrazado, que se negó a llorar por el dios fallecido. Por ello Baldr tuvo que permanecer en el inframundo, y no emerger hasta después del Ragnarok, cuando él y su hermano Höðr se reconciliarían y gobernarían la tierra junto a los hijos de Thor. Gesta Danorum Escrito a finales del siglo XII, el historiador danés Saxo Grammaticus cuenta la historia de Baldr (registrado como Balderus) en una forma que profesa ser histórica. Según él, Balderus y Høtherus eran pretendientes rivales de Nanna, hija de Gewar, rey de Noruega. Balderus era un semidios y el acero común no podía herir su cuerpo sagrado. Los dos rivales se enfrentaron. Aunque Odín y Thor y el resto de los dioses lucharon junto a Balderus, fue derrotado y huyó, y Høtherus se casó con la princesa. Sin embargo, Balderus no se rindió y se encontró de nuevo con Høtherus, pero fue aún peor. Høtherus le causó una herida mortal con una espada mágica, llamada MuérdagoDavidson, H.R. Ellis (1964). Gods and Myths of Northern Europe. Pelican Books. ISBN 0-14-013627-4, que había recibido de Miming, el sátiro de los bosques; después de tres días en agonía, Balderus murió de la herida y fue enterrado con honores reales en un túmulo. Chronicon Lethrense y Annales Lundenses También hay dos crónicas danesas en latín menos conocidas, el Chronicon Lethrense y el Annales Lundenses, en el que el último incluía al primero. Estas dos fuentes proporcionan un segundo relato evemeridado del asesinato de Baldr por Höðr. Se narra que Hother era el rey de los sajones e hijo de Hothbrod y la hija de de Hadding. Hther primero mató al hijo de Othen (Odín), Balder, en batalla y luego persiguió a Other y a Thor. Finalmente, el hijo de Othen mató a Hother. Se creía incorrectamente que Hother, Balder y Othen eran dioses. Inscripción de Utrecht Se ha postulado que una inscripción votiva en latín de Utrecht, del siglo III o IV d.C., contiene el dativo de Baldruo, , p. 210 & pp. 218-20. señalando al nominativo singular latino *Baldruus, que algunos han identificado con el dios nórdico/germánico, , p. 126. aunque tanto la lectura como la interpretación se han cuestionado. , p. 43. , p. 2. Epónimo Plantas thumb|''Tripleurospermum maritimum'' Como se menciona en el Gylfaginning, en Suecia y Noruega, ambas especies de manzanilla marítima (Tripleurospermum maritimum subsp. inodorum y maritimum) son llamadas baldursbrá "ceja de Balder" y, regionalmente en el norte de Inglaterra, baldeyebrow. En Islandia solo se encuentra la primera. En Alemania, el lirio de los valles (Convallaria majalis) es conocido como weisser Baldrian; las variaciones que usan o se influencia del nombre Phol son Faltrian (Austria septentrional), Villumfallum (Salzburgo) y Fildron o Faldron (Tirol). Topónimos Hay algunos lugares antiguos de Escandinavia que contienen el nombre Baldr. El más certero y notable es el antiguo nombre de la parroquia Balleshol en el condado de Hedmark, Noruega: "un Balldrshole" 1356 (donde el último elemento es hóll m "montículo; pequeña colina"). Otros elementos pueden ser (en forma nórdica) Baldrsberg en el condado de Vestfold, Baldrsheimr en el condado de Hordaland, Baldrsnes en el condado de Sør-Trøndelag county y, de manera incierta, el fiordo Balsfjorden y el municipio de Balsfjord en el condado de Troms. En Copenague, hay también una Baldersgade, o "Calle de Balder". Una calle en el centro de Reykjavik es llamada Baldursgata (Calle de Baldur). En Bélgica, el nombre Balder es usado en dialecto para el pueblo llamado Berlaar y en otro pueblo (Tielen), el Balderij es una calle y una zona pantanosa contigua. En Yorkshire, hay un Baldersby y Colina Pule (de Phol). En Nottinghamshire hay un pueblo llamado Balderton, originalmente un viñedo. También es mencionado en el libro Domesday. Baldur, Manitoba es un pueblo del sur de Manitoba, Canadá. Sobre 1890, Sigurdur Christopherson no pudo encontrar una flor adecuada en el distrito para nombrar la ciudad, por lo que sugirió el nombre de un bello dios nórdico, es decir, Baldur, hijo de Odín. En la cultura popular *Balder es un miembro importante del elenco de apoyo de Thor de Marvel, apareciendo en los cómics y adaptaciones animadas como uno de los amigos más íntimos de Thor y el guerrero más valiente de Asgard. Tras el Ragnarok y la resurrección de Asgard y los asgardianos en Broxton, Oklahoma, se revela que Balder es el medio-hermano de Thor, como en el mito, manteniendose su identidad en secreto para protegerlo. Esto significaría que siguiendo las maquinaciones de Loki que expulsaron a Thor de Asgard, y al permanecer muerto Odín, Balder reinaría como rey en Asgard hasta que volviera Odín. *Baldr es uno de los dioses encarnados en la comedia/drama neozelandesa The Almighty Johnsons. Olaf Johnson/Baldr es interpretado por Ben Barrington. *Baldr aparece en el episodio de Sobrenatural/Supernatural, "Martillo de los dioses", interpretado por Adam Croasdell. *El poema "Tegnér's Drapa" de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow trata la muerte de Baldr. *En la historia corta "Monarca del Glen" de American Gods de Neil Gaiman se revela que el personaje principal, Sombra Moon, es el dios Baldr. *Dauði Baldrs (Inglés: "Muerte de Baldr" o "La muerte de Baldr") es el quinto album de la banda noruega Burzum. *Baldur es el álbum con el que debutó la banda islandesa de Viking Metal, Skálmöld. *En el juego japonés de PSP, Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere Deorum (Traducido como Travesuras de los Dioses), Balder es uno de los personajes principales, donde el jugador tendrá el papel de una heroína y elige a uno de los personajes masculinos como interés amoroso. En abril de 2014 se emitió una adaptación al anime. *Baldr es un personaje principal en la novela de Libba Bray, Vaca loca. *En la novela histórica de Sir Walter Scott, Ivanhoe, Cedric el sajón, el padre del protagonista, tiene un perro llamado Balder. *En la saga de videojuegos Baldur's Gate, Baldur es la ciudad que da nombre al juego. *En el juego de Xbox 360 Too Human, Baldr es el protagonista jugable. *En el juego de Nintendo DS, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, hace una aparición con el nombre Beldr como competidor en la Guerra de Bel. *En el juego de Super Nintendo Fire Emblen: Genealogy of the Holy War, Baldur es uno de los doce cruzados que derrocaron al imperio Lopto. Es conocido por fundar el ducado de Chalphy, y por llevar el arma sagrada Tyrfing, que es heredada a su descendiente Sigurd, y luego a su propio hijo, Seliph. *Baldr se disfraza como Santa Claus en la novela de fantasía moderna del 2012 de Gerald Brom, Krampus the Yule Lord. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Nórdicos Categoría:Descendientes de Odín Categoría:Dioses del amor Categoría:Dioses de la justicia Categoría:Dioses de la luz Categoría:Dioses de la paz Categoría:Gemelos